Bolin Chen
Perfil thumb|250px|Bolin Chen *'Nombre:' 陳柏霖 / Chen Bo Lin *'Nombre inglés:' Bolin Chen *'También conocido como:' チェン・ボーリン / Wilson Chen / Berlin Chen *'Nombre real:' 陳韋志 / Chen Wei Zhi *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taipéi, Taiwán *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor Sobre Bolin Chen Bolin comenzó su carrera como modelo cuando era un adolescente y debutó en 1999 en un drama, Qiang Dao Yu Tian Shi. A la edad de 19 años, se convirtió en el protagonista masculino en su debut en el cine en la película Blue Gate Crossing (2002), la cual fue bien recibida a nivel internacional y ganó el premio a la mejor película asiática en los Premios de Cine de Hong Kong. Su carrera despegó y fue invitado a hacer películas producidas en Hong Kong, Japón y China. Dramas *Crocodile and Plover Bird (Hunan TV, 2019) *The King of Blaze (Hunan TV, 2018) *Love is in the Air (QQLive, 2018) Cameo *Monster (MBC, 2016) *Love with Legend (2015) *Marry Me, or Not? (SETTV, 2015) Cameo *Ex (2013) Cameo *In Time With You (FTV, 2011) *Mo Deng Xin Ren Lei (TVS4, 2011) *Ketsuekigatabetsu Onna ga Kekkon Suru Hoho (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2007) *Tatta Ichido no Yuki (HBC, 2006) *Crystal Boys (PTS, 2003) *Sonic Youth (2002) *Robber and Angel (PTS, 1999) Temas para Dramas *''Wo Bu Hui Xi Huan Ni (我不會喜歡你)'' tema para In Time With You (2011) Películas *The Dreaming Man (2017) *Risking Life for Love (2016) *Bad Guys Always Die (2016) *Distance (2015) *Suprise (2015) *Go Lala Go! 2 (2015) *Back To 20 (2015) *Continent (2014) *Dive in 2014 (2014) *Lock Me Up, Tie Him Down (2014) *Campus Confidential (2013) *Dive in 2013 (2013) *Machi Action (2013) *Chinese Zodiac (2012) *Silent Code (2012) *Letter to the Future (2012) *Love Needs No Translation (2012) *Shuffle (2012) *Dive in (2012) *Lovesick (2011) *Buddha Mountain (2010) *Kung Fu Hip Hop 2 (2010) *Snowfall in Taipei (2009) *My Airhostess Roommate (2009) *Gasp (2009) *Give Love (2009) *L-O-V-E (2009) *Kung Fu Dunk (2008) *Brotherhood of Legio (2007) *PK.COM.CN (2007) *Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) *Tripping (2006) *Silk (2006) *McDull, the Alumni (2006) *Waiting in the Dark (2006) *A Chinese Tall Story (2005) *Bug Me Not! (2005) *About Love (2005) *The Eye 3 (2005) *Twins Effect 2 (2004) *Love of May (2004) *Last Love First Love (2004) *20 30 40 (2004) *Blue Gate Crossing (2002) Anuncios *'2014:' Kao Essential *'2014:' Sony Mobile Xperia Z2a Xperia T3 *'2014:' Morinaga & Company Hi-Chew *'2014:' Unilever *'2014:' Glico PRETZ *'2014:' Master Kong *'2014:' Taiwan Beer *'2013:' Sante FX NEO *'2013:' Biotherm *'2013:' Uniqlo *'2013:' Sony Xperia™ Z Ultra, Z1 *'2013:' Master Kong *'2013:' Dekavita *'2013:' Unilever *'2013:' Wei Chuan Foods *'2013:' McDonald's *'2013:' Taiwan Beer *'2013:' Glico PRETZ *'2012:' Visit Japan Campaign *'2012:' Taipei Travel *'2012:' Shin Kong Mitsukoshi *'2012:' Uniqlo Heattech *'2012:' Kingston Technology *'2012:' Sony **Sony NEX-F3 **Sony Cyber-shot HX30V **Sony RX100 **Sony Xperia Tablet **Sony Walkman *'2012:' Tingyi *'2012:' Unilever *'2012:' Vitalon *'2012:' Dekavita *'2012:' Taiwan Beer *'2011:' Uniqlo Heattech *'2011:' 7-Eleven *'2010:' 7-Eleven *'2009:' 7-Eleven *'2009:' Channel V *'2007:' Sony Walkman *'2006:' 7-Eleven *'2005:' Motorola A668 (Hong Kong) *'2004:' McDonald's *'2004:' JT Foods (Japon, Junto a Aoi Yu) *'2003:' Kymco *'2002:' Wincafe *'2002:' McDonald's *'2001:' Condor Heroes Games Vídeos Musicales *Dream Girls - Because You're There (2012) *Dream Girls - Love Microwave (2012) *Dream Girls - Dying for Love (2012) *Fan Bing Bing - 辭 (2011) *Wang Zhe (王喆) - Yin Xing Si Lu (隐形丝路) (2008) *Bibi Zhou - Who Touched My Violin String (2006) *Isabella Leong - Lian De Geng Hao (2005) *Alan Kuo - Forever Friend (2005) Premios *'2012 47th Golden Bell Awards:' Mejor Actor por In Time With You Curiosidades *'Educación:' Jinwen University of Science and Technology (Departamento de Finanzas) *'Especialidades:' Deportes, guitarra *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Inglés, Japonés *'Color favorito: '''Negro, blanco, azul *'Deporte favorito:''' Baloncesto, la natación, el baile *Aparecerá en la segunda temporada de la versión china de "We Got Married" llamado "We are in love" junto con la actriz Song Ji Hyo. *Tuvo rumores de citas entre el y la actriz Coreana Ha Ji Won. Enlaces *Instagram Oficial *Pagina Oficial *Baidu baike *Wikipedia China *Facebook *Weibo Galería Wilson Chen1.jpg Wilson_Chen2.jpg Wilson Chen3.jpg Wilson Chen5.jpg Wilson Chen7.jpg Wilson Chen6.jpg Wilson Chen4.jpg Wilson Chen8.jpg Categoría:TWActor